Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP2017-181791A discloses an optical connection component including a fiber bundle. This optical connection component includes a plurality of optical fibers and a ferrule holding the plurality of optical fibers. The plurality of optical fibers are provided with glass fiber portions which are not coated with plastic and plastic coating portions which are coated with plastic. The glass fiber portions are inserted into the hole of the ferrule, and fixed into the hole of the ferrule with an adhesive agent, which fills the hole of the ferrule. The rear end parts of the glass fiber portions are arranged outside the hole rearward of the ferrule. A containing component is provided in the rear of the ferrule, and the containing component has a hole that places the rear end parts and the plastic coating portions therein. The hole of the containing component is filled with an adhesive agent, and the rear end parts and the plastic coating portions are fixed into the hole of the containing component with the adhesive agent.